


Broken

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa wait for rescue.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Broken Voice

“W...where...”

The voice startles Hermione, who had nearly drifted off into a fitful doze. Narcissa must be awake. She gropes around in the darkness until her hands lands on Narcissa’s hip. She wants to pat Narcissa down, feel for injuries she cannot see in the dark, but Narcissa hisses and flinches away.

She must still be suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

Hermione withdraws her hand. “We’re back in the cellar.”

“How long...?”

“I don’t know. A couple of hours, I think.”

Narcissa whimpers, and Hermione understands. It won’t be long until the Death Eaters come back for another round of “fun”. Hermione is only thankful that none of them are nearly as proficient at torture as Bellatrix. 

Not that it matters for Narcissa. Hermione was taken to get to Harry, but Narcissa was taken to punish, to even the score, to get revenge. Hermione escapes each session better off than Narcissa, the Death Eaters tiring of her far more quickly than they do of their traitor.

“Bella...” Narcissa whimpers, not for the first time calling for a sister who cannot save her.

The cellar door opens and footsteps echo off the stone steps. Hermione stiffens. Narcissa goes deathly silent.

The candles burst to life. Rodolphus Lestrange glares at them, a smirk twisting his lips. “Bella won’t save you, Narcissa. She’s dead because of you. Shouldn’t have sold us out - shouldn’t have covered for Potter.”

Narcissa makes no movement, no noise. Hermione might think her unconscious again if not for the tension in her body.

Sneering, Rodolphus raises his wand. “Ignoring me, eh? Not so easy when you’re writhing on the floor - ”

A jet of red light hit him in the back. He collapsed, wand rolling from his limp fingers, clattering across the stone floor. Hermione lunges and seizes the wand, swinging around to face this new threat - but there’s no one there.

“It’s us!” hisses a familiar voice, and then Harry and Ron appear out of thin air, tossing the Invisibility Cloak off of themselves.

“Harry! Ron!” she cries, relieved, and throws her arms around them.

“Quick, the Aurors will be in soon,” Harry says, “we need to get upstairs before the Death Eaters know something’s up.”

Hermione grabs Narcissa’s arms, hauling her to her feet. Harry and Ron rush to help support Narcissa’s weight as her legs threaten to give out.

Narcissa flinches from their touch.

“It’s alright, we’re safe, we’re getting out of here,” Hermione soothes.

For the first time, hope sparks in Narcissa’s eyes, and Harry throws the Invisibility Cloak over the four of them.


End file.
